When Beauties and Hawties Collide
by ATotalEclipseOfTheHeart
Summary: Beauties, Hawties, Sexies, and Rebels collide! Will Bella, Rose, and Alice find love? Will Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica takeover school? Are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett actually players? What's up Jake's, Mike's, and Tyler's sleeves? Full Summary on Profile.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I only own this story's plot, so far. :)**

**When Beauties and Hawties Collide**

Chapter One, A New Beginning

**BPOV Bella Point Of View**

Alice, Rosalie, and I have been inseparable since our births – our parents were best friends, and so we became the same. Each of us was born at the same time, but Rose was the oldest. One hour older than Alice, and two more than me – I was the youngest. We were each born exactly an hour apart, Rose was born at 11PM, Alice at 12AM, which left me to be born at 1AM, _the next day_. I was teased by them about this for a while, but no matter, no matter, this all stopped when we were in the second grade. Now, we were Juniors at Forks High! Well, at least soon-to-be Juniors! We were actually just waking up and getting ready to go to our first day as Juniors and ruling the school! I was sooooo excited!

At Forks High, Alice, Rose, and I were known as "The Beauties", because, well, we were! Our parents called us "The Three Beauties". Each of us were alike and different at the same time. Rose really had the whole model look all ready for her, complete with lengthy, wavy blonde hair, icy blue eyes and her perfect, flawless hourglass body that boys always fall for. Alice was a short pixie like girl with short black spiky hair, brown eyes and was always full of spunk. She was really the most energetic of us all. But even though she seemed like the person who was always fun, always bubbly, all the time, she is NOT the person that you want to mess with. As for me? Well, I'm basically your typical schoolgirl with the beauty times ten, as Rose said. I had glassy long brown hair that rang up to about my chest and it always smelled of strawberries, and well hazel-brown eyes and I guess you could call me fit. All of us wore the trendiest clothes, had the sickest cars, and had the life people would _kill_ for **(AN: Sorry, just had to put that in!)**.

We all loved shopping, tanning at the beach, going down to our private pool and just soaking up the sun. We could basically do anything since our parents were all rich, and our mothers always encouraged us to go out shopping. They were really the _best_ people to do your makeup, and well just get complete makeovers from! On the other hand, there were our dads, who bought us all the cars we wanted. Each year, we would get a new car for the start of the school year. Our most recent and current ones are the best yet! Rosalie has a lightning red 2008 Chevrolet Corvette, Alice has a yellow 2008 BMW 3 Series Convertible, and I have a silver 2008 Audi R8 Base Coupe. All of us really liked driving fast and we never got tickets, got in an accident, or got caught, so we could speed as long as we didn't get into trouble, and our parents didn't mind! Alice had picked up from our moms, and was majoring in fashion design and makeup. Rose, although has the whole model look, has a strange obsession over cars, and is going for mechanics. I, with the absolute LOVE of books and reading, am going for literature. Anyways, we were in the middle of changing and getting ready for school when all of a sudden,

"Ring, ring, ring" Our cell phones all rang at once. This only on rare occasions happened, like if something was wrong, so nervously, we each answered the phones, and

"Bella? Bella, are you there?" It was one of the many bodyguards that we had. I was so nervous, and panicky, that I didn't really notice her talking. _Something must have gone wrong! Something must have gone wrong! Why else did they call? Why was it not Charlie? Or Renee? Or one of Alice's parents? Or Rose's?_ Okay really, I know I'm sort of overreacting, but something was seriously wrong here! I was snapped out of my thinking when I heard the shrilly voice of Alice screaming "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" "There MUST be a problem! No, this can't be happening!"

Rose was quiet and her cell phone dropped from her ear to the floor in a matter of seconds.

_Oh no! What's wrong? Bella. Pay attention. You're on the phone._ Then I realized I wasn't paying any attention to the person talking to me on the phone. I quickly listened in again.

"Bella, Bella, honey, I'm so sorry." The voice answered.

"What? What's wrong?" I answered with a slight uneasy feeling.

"Bella, sweetie, the plane that your parents, as well as Rosalie Hale's and Alice Brandon's parents were on for the exclusive interview in New York lost signal and the plane crashed and-"

Right then, I interrupted "Where are my parents? Are they okay?! Where are they? Why aren't you answering me? Answer me!"

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry, they didn't make it." Then, silence. By now I had also done what Rose did - dropped the phone. Everyone else was also quiet. Alice had calmed down now and was in shock. We all sat there and were deep in thought when the doorbell to our house rang. Each of us dashed to the door and looked nervously at the door handle. None of us had spoken and now someone was at the door. Right after we had gotten a call about our parents' death.

"Knock, knock" I froze. I don't think I can open the door.

"Bella! Open the door!" Rose was fiercely whispering to me.

"Bella? Bella! Open the door!" _Rose was actually screaming at me. This never happens! I better open the door…_

Cautiously, I opened the door and was met with a deathly hug and Jacob?

"Jacob?" I questioned, confused. _Why is he here?_

"Bella, I came to see if you were okay. They called Billy and I wanted to come down here and check up on you to see how you were doing. Are you okay? If there's anything you need, I'll be glad to help you get it." _Figures, someone called him to tell him the news. _"Look, Bella, one of your bodyguards is here, and they came with your limo. He told me to tell you that you weren't attending school today, and you could… well, I was wondering if maybe…." He trailed off, and I was wondering what he was about to say 

when suddenly I saw him look at me and blush. _I never thought I'd see the day Jacob Black would blush!_, I thought.

"Bella! Come here! Hurry!" _Well at least Alice is back to her normal cheery self._ "Since all of our parents died…" I cringed as she said this. "Well, all of our peoples talked and said that since we were so close, we would be able to live with each other! Bella, we get a whole fortune, _and_, we get to live with each other! This is going to be fun! Come on! We don't have to go to school today, so let's go SHOPPING!! I have already told Rose, and she said that she's coming too, so hurry up!" _She really gets over things quick,_ I thought, _well, I guess that's at least better than what I'm doing. Moping around. Maybe she was right, we could have fun, I mean I know that my mom and dad wouldn't want us to all mope around just because they were... dead. _I had made up my mind right there and then. _So, I'm going to make my life the best, and live for them, because I know they can see us from up there, in heaven, but I'm not sure I'm going to trust or get attached quickly to anyone in the process. _Or, at least that's what I thought. Then I realized that Jake was still standing there.

"Jake, sorry, but gotta go. Alice wants to go shopping. Bye!" I quickly told him, hoping he would let me just go without finishing what I thought he would.

"Wait! Bella!" He grabbed my wrist just as I turned around. _Crap!_ I slowly turned around, looking Jake in the eyes.

"Bella, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out some time? We could go out to coffee, or maybe... uhhhmm… I don't know, I could go with you… to the mall?" He said looking at me. I just stood there, not knowing what to say to him, looking at the floor now. I never really like _liked_ Jake, only as a mere friend. _Oh no! How can I turn him down gently? Man! Okay, here goes…_

"Uhmmm... Jake?" I turned to look at him in the eyes again. "I'm sorry, but I just don't like you… like that. Sorry." He just stood there, looking heartbroken and I just felt plain old bad for him. I then turned around quickly and headed for Alice and Rosalie. They were both there and looked at me expectant, like they wanted me to tell them something.

"Bella…" Rose said. _She probably wanted me to tell her what Jake said to me earlier. Oh! I hope not! I'll just pretend I don't know what they're talking about. Maybe they won't notice, and let me go. Oh! I just hope so!_

"Yes, Rose?" _Act innocent. She won't know, she won't know, she won't know! Why is she looking at me like that?_ I turned and my gaze was now on Rosalie, she was staring intently at me, expecting me to answer, and apparently she knew that I knew what she was talking about and just asked me straight up, getting impatient, I think.

"Bella, what were you and Jake talking about?" She was staring at me now, using her damn puppy eyes at me. I tried to look away, and Alice caught on and also asked me.

"Yes. Bella, what were you two talking about?" She too was staring at me with puppy dog eyes, and I knew then that I would give in, they knew I would. _Stupid puppy eyes! Ugh! Oh well, better now than later, I guess, you know they'll get it out of you… some way or another…_

"Jake just asked if we wanted to go out, and I said no." I said simply, glancing at the wall to the left of both of them, wanting them to drop the subject. Clearly though, this was not going to happen because Alice and Rose looked like they were going to pounce on me right there! They started firing questions at me. I was still looking away at the time, but I could guess who asked what.

"Well?!" _Alice._

"Do you like him?" _Rose._

"You know, if you do, we can always postpone shopping, you know… if you want…" _Alice_

"Yeah, you know, I always saw a connection between you two…" Rose.

I was getting tired of the questions now and I turned to look at them.

"No, I don't like Jake. We don't have to postpone the shopping, I really need to go anyways, we haven't gone shopping for a while and so I need to get a few things…. And Rose, there is definitely NO CONNECTION BETWEEN ME AND JAKE!! I DON'T LIKE HIM, AND I DON'T THINK I EVER WILL!!" I was practically screaming at her now, and I wouldn't be surprised if Jake heard me now, all the way down in La Push. At least that's where I _thought_ he was…

Rose and Alice were looking at me now, nervously and not at me. I was wondering what was wrong. _Why are they like that? Why do they look…. nervous!? Wait a second... are they looking… BEHIND me? Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Crap, crap, crap, crap! Jake better not be behind me! Who knows what he would do if he heard me…_ Right then I heard something drop and as I turned around I saw about a dozen roses and barely caught sight of Jacob running toward the front door. _Oh no! Now I really blew it, even if there wasn't a connection between me and Jake, it was SO over now! _

"Wait! Jake, wait!" I was too late, for I saw Jake running and I knew it was just useless trying to run after him, since he was faster than me, any day. Well, at least I won't have to worry about him…

As I turned back around to go and get ready for shopping, Alice and Rose appeared and had a blank, sorry expression on their face. _Did they think this was their fault? They can't. It wasn't. This was my entire "fault" they didn't do anything wrong. All if what I said was me, not them, they better not be getting ready to apologize, I was SO not going to have this. They better not- _

"_Bella?Weresososorrywedidntmeantowedidntthinkthathewashereandthenohbellawerereallysorry!" _Alice was talking way too fast for her own health so I didn't really catch it, but I'm sure they were among the lines "Bella? We're so, so sorry! We didn't mean to, we didn't think that he was here, and then… oh Bella! We're really sorry!" She looked like she was going to say more, but I wasn't going to allow that! 

She did nothing wrong! Neither her, nor Rosalie, who looked so sorry, there really are no words to describe it!

"Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice! It's okay! Really, none of this was your fault. It was all me. My emotions and feelings towards Jake were true. It wasn't any of your faults, so don't you DARE think about trying to apologize!" Then I turned to look at Rosalie. "Rose, it wasn't your fault. Please, don't feel bad about this. You'll only make me feel worse! Please!"

They looked thoughtful for a minute, then we all hugged each other, and I thought I saw someone through the open door at the front of the house, probably the one Jake left open when he ran out, but I wasn't sure, since then he looked at me and gaped and ran off too. _Great_, I thought. _Not only am I scaring away boys I know who just confessed their feelings to be, I'm also scaring away boys that don't even know me that are outside my door. Just perfect. Sigh. Maybe boys just aren't for me… unlike Rose…_

We all quickly got ready and headed outside to the limo, and told him to take us to the mall. We were all going to get new wardrobes, since, well, shopping sort of helped us all ease the pain, and we could get away from thinking so much about our parents' death, so went to just about every store.

None of us minded shopping, and we ended up with so many bags, that we had to call three extra vehicles to take it all back. We threw out all of our old clothes and put all of our new clothes in our very huge closets. Since Rose and Alice were already basically family, they had their own rooms, closets, bathrooms, and everything, and we all had rooms connected to each other, and loved it!

By the time we were done, it was time to eat and so we went out to the limo again and went to eat out at this fancy restaurant in Seattle.

When we got there, I noticed that Rose was drawing attention, as there were a crowd of waiters waiting to assist, and we just barely got in through the door. _Wow,_ I thought.

Finally, we were seated, after they all offered to seat us somewhere, and ordered when we finally had time to talk. We were tired and talked about tomorrow, our first day at Forks High, as Juniors… We decided that we would be sisters and then the reason we weren't at school for the first day was because we were on vacation and got a delayed flight, which caused us to miss the first day. We knew everyone would believe us if the people were informed of this by Rosalie, they would quickly, and easily believe her.

"Are we through here, ladies?" Our waiter kept on coming continuously even though he was here not five minutes ago. I mean, take a hint, man! He was staring at her, and only broke off staring when Rose spoke.

"Yes, sir." Rosalie said, since she didn't want to be rude, but I could see she was annoyed with him too.

"Yes, thank you" Alice replied, wiping her mouth with the napkin, and trying to hide the giggles I could see her showing just about any minute now.

"Sure." I said smiling, not really trying to be rude but the guy was really annoying Rose, and me too.

"We'll take the check now, please." Alice said, so we could get going, and since his eyes were still on Rosalie who seemed just about fed up with trying to be nice to him. As Alice spoke, he turned to look at her, a little surprised, I might add.

"Oh! Uhhmm… your check has already been taken care of, miss." He said, looking at us like we were idiots or something.

"How? We didn't pay it…" I was really just wondering why he would pay it, it must have cost like over a hundred dollars, since everything in this restaurant was expensive.

"A gentleman about the age of you, ma'am." I could tell he thought we were stupid but I didn't really care. Right now, I wanted to know _who_ this "gentleman" was who payed our bill.

"What was his name?" Asked Alice, probably wanting to know if he was cute, or anything.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mention it." And with that, he left us staring after him like idiots. I think that was what he was aiming for though, us looking after him like that, and, well, that's what he got. All us beauties staring after him. We were all thinking about who bought our dinner and finally Rosalie spoke up and pulled us out of our thoughts of him.

"Hey! Guys, let's go!" Clearly wanting to get out of this restaurant so she wasn't hit on again. And with that, we left and went back to the limo. All of us were really tired and thought it best to just go to bed early and get rest for tomorrow, since tomorrow would be a long day.

We wanted to sleep together again and as everyone fell asleep, I was still deep in thought. _Who was that boy? Why did he pay for our dinner earlier? Was it really just Rosalie he did it for? Or was he really serious? He wanted to pay for all of us? Why can't I think of anything other than him? Why am I even thinking about him?!_ Well, all I knew was how much I really wanted to see that boy tomorrow, and with that last thought, I slipped into a wonderful dream about him. Little did I know that I would actually get answers to these strange questions.


	2. A Day in Hell

**Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Mellissa, Bobby, and the plot of this story, at least, so far. :) But, for now, Stephenie Meyer owns all other characters from Twilight. Lucky, lucky author! :) (HAHA. YESHH! I LIKE SHHMILEYS!) :)**

**When Beauties and Hawties Collide**

Chapter Two, A Day in Hell

**EPOV Edward's Point of View (Same day as Bella's)**

As I woke up this morning, I was expecting the normal sun streaming in through my window and to be blinded by the light. But was I met with this? No. I was met with the chills and a very cloudy day. Ughhh. We were in that new town. Forks. In Washington. _Shit. It's cold._ Were the thoughts that I had awoken my day with. It was horrible. My brother, my very _large_ brother, my best friend Jasper, and I were supposedly temporarily moving to the somewhat small town in Washington called Forks. After the little "accident" in California, we were sent here. I didn't really see the issue though, but apparently our _guardian_ did. He and his wife we the current guardians for us. And let me tell you, they weren't really happy when they found the three of us hung over on the day after Emmett's birthday. I remembered that night so very well. But I'm getting ahead of myself… let's go back to the when all that it all happened, and we were sent here, to this horrible, horrible place.

It was Emmett's birthday, and he was turning eighteen. He was going to go to our school as a senior and we just got a little excited, and drank a few beers. We weren't meant to drink so much so that we got hung over in the morning, but after we had a few, and played a few drunk games, then drank a few more beers, we got drunk, then we drank so much, we had to leave his party early. We didn't think that it was going to be a problem, since Emmett was eighteen, and, well … we weren't planning to get caught, but then since we were so drunk, we kept talking, and Jasper kept running into things, and then they woke up, and the next thing we knew, we were on a flight to dull, boring Forks, Washington.

It wasn't until we got off the flight that we realized this, though, for we thought it was Emmett's present, a trip someplace, but it wasn't, and by then, we had a phone call from Jason explaining that we had to stay here, and if we wanted to, possibly stay till college. As he was explaining this, I could faintly hear Mellissa yelling at him saying that we had to stay till college, and him agreeing. So great, we were staying till we got out of high school. Shortly after that, we all fell asleep.

Now, it was the second day we were here in Forks, and the first day of school here. So today meant it was also our first day of school at some lame school called Forks High. I mean very creative, people. Not.

It hadn't started out as a very good morning either because one, the weather wasn't warm and welcoming, instead, it was actually very … cold. And chilling. And two, Emmett being the ass of a brother he is, pulled me out of the covers and yanked me out of the bed, and Jasper? Jasper dumped a bucket of water on my head. So now, I was soaked, cold, and tired.

"Ey, Eddie! Wake up! Or Jason's gonna send Bobby up here, and soak you in water. Look at Jasper! He's soaked!" Emmett exclaimed. He was always up before everyone in the morning. Sometimes, I swear he's excited for school and everything! Then, curious to see Jasper, I was about to tell Emmett to move out of my way to see Jasper, but Jasper was quicker, and stepped from behind Jasper.

"Yeah! Edward, Bobby soaked me. And what you got? If you think that's soaked, look at me!" Jasper said. Sure enough, as I glanced up to look at him, he was soaked, and seeing him made me jump out of my bed straightaway. I was so not going to get soaked! No!

"Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up! Now go away!" I shooed them out of my room to get ready for the dreaded day ahead of me. _Today is going to be a day in __**Hell**__. Horrible morning. And now, school. Great,_ I thought, _but at least we get to drive our own cars. That way I can get to school really late, but on time, and leave, at the sound of the bell… not that that was exactly GREAT, either. Wait! What am I thinking?! We get to drive our own cars! _Then, the greatest idea came to mind. I was going to skip the first day of school. Yes, I was.

"Edward, hurry up! Breakfast!" Emmett was screaming at me to **eat**. Sure, I was excited it was food, but never excited as Emmett, ever. He was always excited for eating. Sometimes, I wonder if he could, if he could eat, eat, eat, and eat nonstop. He was like the eating machine, but since he worked out a lot, it was all muscle. But still, he could eat. That Emmett.

But now, I didn't really care. Hurriedly, and excitedly, I finished … well rushed dressing and getting ready for "school" and basically ran down the stairs before Jasper got a chance to say anything, which surprised him. Usually, it took the both of them yelling at me to get down for about five minutes, where at that point, Emmett and Jasper would be on their way up the stairs to yank me out of my room at down to the stairs.

"Ed- wow, Edward, that's an improvement. We should do this more often." Jasper was talking quietly to Emmett, but I wasn't sure if it was more to Emmett, or to himself. But I didn't really care. I just wanted to get going and leave somewhere else.

"Emmett! Jasper! Hurry up! We're going to be late! Let's go!" I said hurriedly, hoping they would just hurry up and get a move on!

"Whoa, Eddie, we still got to eat! We have plenty of time, no rush." A smirking Emmett explained, clearly not seeing what I meant. Either that, or he knew, and he was really trying to make me pissed off.

As we were eating, I wanted to clarify where we were eating and stuff, so I asked. And, well … ate. What can I say? I'm a guy, and guys … eat.

"Emmett, we drive our own cars, right?" I asked, acting casually.

"Yeah bro, but if you don't wanna drive there, Bobby'll drive ya" He replied, but it sounded more like this "Yah bo. swallow but if you don't stuff mouth full waaa dive dere, Bob-- swallowBobby'll drive ya. stuff mouth full _again_, since he was eating. Going back to the eating thing, I see.

"Naw, man, I'll drive. Anyways, I think I'll drive somewhere to eat? I don't know." I said, now trying to let the subject drop, and thankfully, it worked, since he went straight back to his routine of stuff-mouth-full and swallow.

Finally, it was time to leave, and we headed straight to our cars. I really, really liked my car, and thank goodness we got them shipped here, at least! For our birthdays, we always got ourselves new cars, and I loved mine with every cent its worth. I have a silver 2007 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 and it was totally worth the money. I love it. Emmett has a hunter green Ferrari F430 that he loves, and Jasper has a midnight black Mercedes-Benz SL. All of our cars let us drive fast, since we love our speed.

As Emmett and Jasper were heading towards the direction of the school, I was casually slowing down my driving, and made sure that they were ahead of me before I headed out. I was going to take a little drive somewhere and just relax and try to get use to the cold.

_Where to go, where to go… _I was pondering where to go when I drove by a house and saw that there was a house, a very beautiful house, much like the one that my brother and best friend's house looked like, with three beautifully parked cars out in the driveway. Right away, I knew exactly what kind of cars they were, and that meant that the owners of the cars must know something, and I figured, what the heck, I'll go meet them. I casually slipped out of my now parked car and immediately went for the door.

Seeing it was open, I didn't want them to think that I was just going to go and steal something from them, but really, why would _I_ steal anything from _them_?! I was rich, I didn't need to steal. Anyways, I was just around the corner when I saw someone, a boy about 17 or 18 years old, running out, and I, not wanting to be caught, ducked behind the bushes, hoping not to be seen, and then I saw a beautiful, no, an angel, who must have been sent from above, come running after the boy. _I knew it; she was too good to be true. Sigh. _Then, not wanting this … hurt to rub itself further in, I quickly glanced up again, wanting to get one last glance at her before I left, and our eyes met. My heart was dancing with happiness and then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be here, and I dashed out and quickly ran out to my car and drove off to school in a haze. She was really the most beautiful thing, ever.

Since she looked about my age, I was hoping to find out more about her, and was also hoping for her to at least go to my school. I also wanted to see what dreadful classes I had to go to, so I went to school. After a quick trip to the office with my schedule, I ran off and found myself in the lunchroom. It was on my schedule to "get some grub now", but I wasn't really hungry. My thoughts kept wandering back to the girl I saw earlier.

Soon, "Hey! Edward!" Emmett, and Jasper called out my name, and as I turned around, I was about to tell them about the girl I saw when I was met with not only Emmett and Jasper, but Emmett, and Jasper, and three skimpy-dressed looking girls. They weren't really my type, but as I saw the smiles on Emmett and Jasper's faces, I thought maybe I'll just have a little fun, and I waited for Emmett to introduce us, but Emmett never really being the introducy-type person, he, being typical Emmett, left Jasper to do it.

"This-", pointing a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a really short skirt and a shirt that was plunging way beneath, "is Jessica, my girlfriend." I eyed him suspiciously, _he never goes for this,_ I thought,_ this _

_was clearly Emmett's style,_ suddenly, "Edward, meet Lauren, _my_ girlfriend" She was really no better than Jessica, short skirt, short top, the usual for Emmett. Then, suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a horribly dressed, skimpy-er looking girl, if that's even _possible_, tried to act "sexy" and was failing miserably at it.

"Hi, Edward, its Tanyaaaa, but you can call me _Tan-tan._" she tried, with a matching sleazy voice, obviously trying to be seductive, again. I mean, come on! She's literally so easy. Ugh.

_At least go on with it for a little bit. Come on! That OTHER girl DOES have a boyfriend, or else she wouldn't go running after hi, right?! AND, she is probably not going to like you anyways. Go for it. _I wasn't sure if I wanted this, but I guess I might as well, and if I end up not liking her, I can easily dispose of her, right? Okay… I was going to give it a try.

"Hey…" I said seductively, causing her to giggle, and Emmett to "accidentally" jab his elbow into my ribs.

We left for lunch and as it turns out, she was really a knuckle head. And before I was going to casually let her down, easy, she jammed her lips onto me, catching my off guard, and "Bye, Eddie-poo, see you later". She blew me a kiss, and left with her cronies, which were Jessica, and Lauren.

Disgusted, I rubbed my lips off with my sleeve, barely getting the sleeve over when the bell, signaling lunch over, to ring, and Emmett jamming his elbow into my ribs again, and Jasper smirking, and throwing me a thumbs up. _Ew, how can they STAND it?! "Eddie-poo?!" What the HELL!? The short, skimpy clothes? The dumb, stupid "ithinkimbetterthanyou" attitude? Ugh. That. Just. Disgusts. Me._

For the rest of the day, Tanya never left my side, and I thought I could hear people saying something about the Sexies taking the Hawties all for themselves, as we walked by, during passing time, and into the last class of the day. _Whatever. I just want to get home, and that wasn't going to happen until the damn bell rang! Ugh. One more minute, one more minute, and I'm out of this Hell hole!_

"Ring, Ring" _YES!! THE BELL!! The saying "Saved by the bell" was never said anytime better!_

Quickly, and swiftly, I left the room, not looking back, not worrying about "Tanya", nothing. Just leaving and getting the hell out of here. No Tanya! _Ugh. Just the name and I can't stand her, man! I wonder how Jazz and Em are taking it, probably hoping that the girls are dead now, I bet._

Quickly, I went to my car and drove home. Short after, Emmett and Jasper come and tell me about the girls. And, after hearing about the complete opposite things, I decided that I couldn't stand it. And I went out for a drive and well, I wanted to see _her_, so I went there, and as soon as I got there, I saw the cars pull out, and saw a black limo pull out. Since I had nowhere to go, I wanted to follow.

When the limo got to its destination, I saw that it was a restaurant, and found myself hungry, (my stomach was growling) since I didn't exactly eat anything since well, since breakfast, because _Tanya_ wouldn't let me out of her sight, and she "didn't wanna move", I couldn't even eat whilst in pain, from her.

I got out of my car and went up after them. It took them a while before they actually sat, since everyone was all around them, waiting on them. It was really pissing me off, and I don't know why. I mean, sure I thought she was beautiful … okay … she was a COMPLETE ANGEL that's absolutely gorgeous, but she wants to eat, let her eat! Don't have her there standing, waiting when she wants to! I was now glaring daggers at every one of them. As soon as they took one look at me, they looked away, snapped out of their little "trance" and one of them quickly ushered them to a table in a very secluded area, which I supposed was a more private, VIP place.

I stepped up quickly, "Excuse me, one table near the girls earlier, if you don't mind, miss." I said, flashing her one of my dazzling smiles, as Emmett called them, to her, making her dazed.

"Anything, sir." I chuckled to myself quietly, as I could see her struggling so hard on something, then I saw a ring on her finger, and heard her mutter "You're married, you're married." To herself, making me laugh some more. She gave me a table that was about three tables away from them, so I could keep an eye on her, and also make sure that I wasn't seen by any of them.

Even though I knew that I wasn't _with_ her, I felt that I was. I didn't even notice the two other girls until I saw her talking. At first, I thought that she was just talking to herself, but she would talk to herself that long. It wasn't until the waiter came back with the food that I realized that the angel was with people. He was really disturbing, I only ate a little, paying lots of attention to her, and waiting to watch the waiter whenever he came around, which was really not any fun for me. I kept trying to fight the side of me that wanted to punch the guy for bothering her, then wrapping my arms around her. But no, I couldn't think that, I had a _girlfriend_. Ugh. I really need to get rid of Tanya. Maybe I still have a chance with her. But now was not the time to ponder about this.

He was flirting with her friend, and I could tell that she was really getting annoyed, and that was also pissing me off. He kept on going there about every five minutes. After about twenty minutes of this, I was tired of it, and thought, well, they must be done, since they were all getting their wallets, and the waiter left.

I got up and went to the waiter, and asked for the check. He didn't give it up easily though.

"Excuse me, sir; may I have the check, please?" I asked, paying for my check.

After I payed mine, I had a sudden epiphany, "Excuse me, do you see those ladies over there?" I asked, pointing to the table where there sat the angel, and her friends.

"Yes, they are quite wonderful ladies, aren't they?" he said to me, wiggling his eyebrow at me.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY ANGEL LIKE THAT! GIMME THEIR CHECK! HERE, TAKE THIS, THEIR CHECK IS PAYED FOR, UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled at him. I. Did. Not. Know. What. Came. Over. Me. I just called her an angel, but not just that. I called her MY angel, and she wasn't mine. Then I yelled at him for her. _WHAT CAME OVER ME!? MY angel? Sure, she was an angel, but she would never like anyone like ME. I was not worth enough for her. I was not good enough for her. I would never be good enough for her. She is PERFECT. No words can describe her. And she will SOON BE MINE._ And with that last thought, I gave 

him a 200 to pay for their check, and gave him the change to keep, which was followed by my leaving the restaurant.

I drove home hurriedly, and half in shock. _I can't believe I just did that. I'm so not telling Emmett and Jasper. I'll just ditch Tanya tomorrow and hopefully my angel, oh how good that sounds, will be there._

Then, with that, I plopped onto my bed, sleeping and dreaming of _my angel_, and waiting for the day ahead of me to come.


	3. The Collision plus a BITCH!

FIRSTOFF, THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER! THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER! THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER! THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER! THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER! THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER!

* * *

**Disclaimer: OKAY, the story of why I didn't update...but a shorter version...sort of...lol. OKAY...Firstoff, Thank you all for PM-ing me and reviewing...for those of you that did... but I want to thank **beautifulxmess **because she helped get my esteem back to writing... I guess you could say that she "knocked some sense into me" (: and so thank you to her. Secondly... I'm starting highschool now, COOL, huh?! So my updating will be more scarce. And for those of you that didn't read my note on my page, or the one before this (that I deleted...or WILL DELETE)... I just wanted to let you guys know that I was having issues with my laptop, and it wouldn't work, so I got a new one... which doesn't have MS Word... right now, I am using my other computer that works. Well. I know you all dont wanna listen to me, so I'll stop talking bout that. But you have to understand, I was in shiiiiiit. Okay. Now, enough of my rambling... on with the story... once again, this chapter is dedicated to **beautifulxmess**. Thanks, and PLEASE reivew. I know I had readers, and before I START my next chapter, I want 5 reviews for THIS CHAPTER. If there are already 5 reivews, it doesn't matter, still review, and if I have time, I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. (: THANKS, AND ENJOY!! (: haha. yessssshhhhh. i like smileyss! Okay and also...well the shit I was talking about in the few ANs before this chapter was finally out. And BTW, SO SO SO SO sorry for that!! Okay, well. On with the story, and I hope that you like it. Again, again, REVIEW!! 5 PLEASE! (:  
**

* * *

**When Beauties and Hawties Collide**

Chapter Three, The Collision plus a _BITCH!_

**BPOV Bella Point Of View**

_Yes, Yes, Yes. Harder. Harder, Harder. Of course. Ohhhhhh Yes, I will. I WILL!! Ohhhhhhhh... he was looking fucking sexy and fiiiiiine and he was doing it PERFECTLY; all rubbing my back, _and_ he had just asked me to be _his girlfriend_. And suddenly... there was an earthquake?_ _WHAT_?!

I opened my eyes and was greeted, unfortunately, by the all-to-hyper Alice and her, jumping on my bed. When I turned my head and looked into her eyes, I saw anger in them, and in that anger that seemed to be so powerful, I was so scared, I fell off of my bed, with a loud thud. I mean, not that I didn't do that myself, falling off the bed, but she didn't have to purposely MAKE me!!

"ALICE!! What the hell? Why are you jumping on my bed?!" I screamed at her, pissed that she woke me up from the lovely dream I was having about the boy that payed for our food last night.

"Bella, you need to wake up!" She said, laughing, obviously only doing that for the very reason that I would fall off my bed and onto my ass. My poor, poor ass... that little shithead...I was SO gonna get her back for this...later. For now, I might as well try to win the "arguement".

"NO! You can't make me! Go away!" And with that, I pushed her off of my bed with my feet and pulled the blanket covers over my head tightly, determined not to let her take my blanket away from me. But did she play fair? NO. She HAD to bring up the horrible Dump-a-Lump! Gahh!

"Bella...Bella..." She warned "Bella, get out of there before I make you wear your granny panties today with your horrible, ugly looking dress from Dump-a-Lump!" Her voice rang through my ears and sent me straight, nearly flying out of my bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! And I **DO NOT HAVE GRANNY PANTIES!!**" I screamed through the now closed bathroom door that I ran into just as she said the word "Granny".

I took a nice, warm, calming shower for about half an hour before Alice banged on the door, screaming at me to get out of the bathroom. Not wanting Alice to actually follow through with what she was threatening earlier, about the panties, I grudgingly, I turned off the shower, threw on a towel and walked out of the bathroom. There was no need to actually do anything to my hair, since Alice probably got Rose up to do it anyways.

When I walked out of the door, sure enough, there was Alice, fully clothed, showered, and beautiful, with an armful of clothes ready to throw onto me. When she finally found the one outift that she thought was "perfect" for our coming back to Forks High, she threw mathcing shoes at me and Rosalie, also already dressed to impress, was there, to do my makeup and hair. Normally, I would dress myself, but it was the first day, and every time, on the first day of school, we were supposed to all _get_ dressed by each other. It was a tradition since we were in 2nd grade when our moms finally taught us how to use everything, and we were SOO not breaking that tradition just because...because...because ...they weren't ...here ...with us ...anymore.

...Eventually, when were all glamorous, we headed towards the school, only taking the unimportant car, the black Eclipse we had that was... that was... _Charlie's_... gift for us... our shopping car.

As you can see, I was trying EXTREMELY hard to just for get about them, and I guess not saying their names kinda helped. Forgetting about them. Thats what I was gonna do...

"Bella, let's go! We don't wanna be late for our first day you know..." I heard Alice and Rosalie chime at the same time.

Anyways, when we got to school, which only took about 5 minutes, with our so-called "crazy-ass-fast-driving", we headed towards the attendance office to retrieve or schedules, ready to compare. Rose got hers first, and examined it closely, waiting patiently for us to receive ours and right the moment I got mine, she launched into a question right away.

"Hey, what classes do you guys got?" Rose questioned, curiously, urgently...almost as if she was excited or something...HMMMMM...

"Here, just lemme see that!" Alice said, all the while removing both mine and Rose's schedules from our hands and directly into hers."Hmmm...Rose, you and me have ALL THE SAME CLASSES, except you have mechanics and I have fashion design! YAY!!" She nearly screamed and jumped with joy Okay now Bella OHMYGOSH...Bella! We don't have any classes with you!!" Alice said, pouting.

"What?! NO! Let me see that thing!" I forcefully grabbed the sheets of paper and skimmed them over, regretting myself ever thinking Alice was just messing with me. As soon as I was about to start ranting, I saw people outside the window just on their way in, and not wanting a show, I stormed out of the office just in time to notice a boy with gorgeous green eyes and messy tousled bronze hair gaping his mouth at me, almost as if frozen entirely in place, of shock, yeah, shock, for a moment before turning into a sexy grin. That's not normally the reaction I get, but it by far made my day, well made me forget about it because of his AMAZING features...his dreamy eyes, that oozing sex hair, and his sexy grin..._Bella, walk, breathe_. With that, I slowed my walk and began strutting my way to class. I don't know why, but he seemed to make my day already be better, and it hasn't even begun!

As I walked into my first classroom, a marketing class, aka DECA, I couldn't help but notice the teacher, Mr. Enz seem nice and flowy. I walked right up to him and introduced myself, and since this was a marketing class, and we were later supposed to present things to the whole class, when class started he told me to get ready to introduce myself to the entire class and told me to take a seat wherever.

I had to use the restroom first, and noticed I had twenty minutes to get to the restroom, freshen up a bit, and get in right before I was tardy. I knew I was just a junior and coming back to school a day later than everybody else, but I knew an introduction was needed, and so I headed to the bathroom that was closest, but overheard squeals coming from the bathroom, squeals that I knew came from one person. Tanya Denali, wannabe of the school. Her, and her cronies Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were all very STUPID and RETARDED... they really just piss me off. They try so hard to be one of us and its seriously not working. ANYWAYS, I just went to the bathroom farther along the hall and hurried along. As I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed the same guy with bronze hair making his way over to the DECA room as well!

When he walked in, he smiled at me and I finally realized that the only seat available (besides the one by Jacob Black) was next to him. _Hmmmmmm. Tricky guy. Maybe he knows you're gonna sit next to him. Maybe...But...let's just check to make sure. _

I made my way over to him...but passed him as I walked towards the mirror that was placed in the back of the room. I then fixed my hair and went to sit right next to Jacob. _He's okay,_ I thought at first, but I realized not too long after, oh, say about a split-second, that this was a BIG mistake. I mean, the first thing out of his mouth was "Hey Sexy." I mean, seriously, COME ON! He ran away from me yesterday, and now he thinks he has a right to just up and call me sexy? I mean, yeah, I would call myself sexy, but I'm not conceited about it like exhibit A, and the mini artifacts now walking in the room and right in the front row. _Wow, Bella, real nice, you coulda sat in the front. By yourself. _But anyways, back to my point...does this guy seriously think he's serious? I mean, maybe that seat next to green-eyes was better. _Speaking of which..._ I turned my glance towards him and saw that green-eyes was furrowing his brow. _HE'S A GOD! HE SOOOOOO SHOULD NOT BE FURROWING HIS BROW!! ... But he looks SOOOO sexy... Oh my gosh Bella, quit it! _I don't know why, but something drew my attention towards him...

"Class, we have a new student today, her name is... well... why dont you just come on up and introduce yourself..." He pointed at me and I realized this would be the perfect time to go and go on with my "half-plan" thing.

I walked up to the front of the class, "Hello everyone! My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Bella, please. Uhhmm... I don't think there's anything much more you need to know then I guess maybe the fact that I'm a junior...so yeah." And I walked back and away from the front of the classroom to a seat. _A seat right next to Heavenly Angel from up above. Wait what? Bella! Snap OUT of it!_ Man, this guy is seriously taking a toll on me.

Right when I sat down, I noticed that the frown slash scowl that was on his face earlier had made a complete turn around... it was a full blown smile and well maybe it was a grin, but whatever. _He's still dreamy...Oh My Gosh. What the heckers is wrong with me?! This NEVER happens! Okay, Bella, just calm down, maybe it's just because of his damn sexy face? Or that smile? No. Definitely his eyes. No. I'm wrong again! It's ALL OF HIM. From the top of those bronze locks to the very bottom of his darling little feet. Ohhhh. I can imagine him using his fine ass hands and running them up my--_

"So, what makes you come sit over here, _Bella_? Is handsome over there too much to take in?" _He chuckled and I think maybe he knew something that I didn't... Maybe... No, I WOULD get him to at least go out with me, I mean, come on, look at me, I can get any guy that I want and here I am, fumbling for words with this..this guy who seems so amazing..._When I turn to look at him, realizing that he had asked me a question, and was waiting for my response, his face that was perfect earlier had turned to what seemed like a tight smile. One that seemed to show that he was thinking very deeply about something. Right when I was going to ask _him_ what was wrong, he smiled a sexy smile, and then I heard it.

"Well, what do we have here, baby? Is Bella bothering you?" _Tanya walked up from behind me and literally sneered my name as if it was the grossest thing on the planet...AS IF! Wait... did she just call him...BABY!? As in... they're going out?! NOOOOOOOO! That IS NOT possible! _

"No, _Baby_, we're fine here, thanks, how are you?" He said in an all too nice voice...

"Better now you're here!" She said, looking, no...glaring at me. "Ugh, like... go away, Bella." _Again, here she goes with the name spitting!_ Just as I was about to confront her on it, the two-minute bell rang, signaling that it was time for me to get my ass to class. _Stupid bell..._

My next class, Biology was fine, I took a seat somewhere in the back, one of the only empty seats left, and forwarded my glance upwards towards the direction that the teacher was in, and was met with a surprise. _A nice surprise....SHUT UP, BELLA!_ Green eyes was making his way over to...would you look at that. The only empty seat. Next to me.

"Hey...guess I'm seeing you everywhere, now aren't I...?" I trailed off remembering that he never told me his name.

"Oh! How very rude of me, I apologize. Edward Cullen." He replied, sticking his hand out,_ his wonderful hands....STOP IT!_ I stopped "daydreaming" and shook his hand and I could feel a rush of blood flood through to the top of my cheeks. I was glad that the teacher turned off the lights and had started playing a movie that we were supposed to take notes on, although.... I didn't really think we would be doing that much, seeing as it's only the second day of school...well for everyone else..but I guess I should be happy because if the movie hadn't been put on, _Edward_ would have seen me blush...and that's something I hope he won't see too much of..._Or do I? No. He's with that...that...TANYA bitch. Ugh. She REALLY gets on my nerves._ I think, as I feel my hands ball up into fists at the side of me.

As the movie finally came to an end, I turned to look at the clock and it was about 2 minutes until the bell rang and I had to get to Room 506... hmmm. I STILL don't know where that's at! Ughh! Maybe...hmmmm..

"Hey, Edward, what class do you have next?" I asked him, hoping that he had the same class as me and could show me where to go...but was it...more?

"Oh, uhhhhh.... I think I have... hang on, let me check my schedule...." He said while fumbling with his binder and searching for his paper. "I have Preventive Medicine with Calhoun in Room 506. What about you?"

"Oh, Edward, really? Me too, but I have NO IDEA where it is, and well I was wondering...do YOU know where it is?" I was honestly wondering this. I mean, he DID go to school yesterday, right? Right? Hmmmm. Maybe he was that boy...? Nahhh..

"Oh, no Bella, actually, I don't. Ironic, isn't it? How we both have the same class, same teacher, same period, and we both have exactly no idea where it is. Huh..." He replied trailing off a bit at the end.

"Well, we better go then, since everyone is gone, and the second class is coming in. And, OH MY GOSH!! The second bell!! The two-minute bell! Edward, we're gonna be late! We have NO idea where it is, and we have to....oh no..." I started mumbling some incoherent words when he grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I really don't think I want to go there. We only have...a minute to get there anyways!" He said while pulling out his phone to check the time. "Why don't we just cut class, and just... go somewhere or do something?" While I REALLY wanted to go with him, I really didn't want to miss much more of the class, since I already missed the full day yesterday, so I did something I really didn't want to.

"Edward, I really don't think that's right. You playing around with Tanya. I mean, I don't LIKE her, in any way, shape, or form, but still, you shouldn't treat any girl like that." By the look on his face when I turned my head up to face him was so sad and gloomy, I wanted so much to take back my words and eat them up, but as soon as I saw that look, it was gone, and he returned to his somewhat normal self and began walking with me in search of that STUPID preventive medicine class._ He's too quiet. _I thought to myself while walking and searching for the class. _Ugh. And it's already been 10 minutes! We were already tardy. Gahhhh! This is so no use! He's so handsome, I really need to get him away from Tanya..._

"Look, Bella, it's been 10 minutes already and we still haven't found it. Can we please stop by my locker? It'll just take a quick second, I promise." He pleaded and with that adorable face, how could I say no?

"Sure, Edward, I really don't think that we're gonna make it too that class anyways. They're just gonna think that we're skipping... might as well go hide out in the bathroom until lunch starts..." I mumbled the last part, and before I realized what I had said, I heard Edward chuckle, telling me that he DID indeed hear me mutter...damn him and his good hearing...

"Well, I guess we could, but why not just go out to the parking lot and into my car -- we could listen to some CD's... I've got quite a collection. At least, that's what I'm told." He said while turning the combination of his lock and putting away his stuff, then taking my things from my hand, closing his locker, then taking my hand and pulling me out. All before I could think of a response to that. As we were walking in the parking lot, though, I was about to remind him that this was probably not a good idea, but I saw that his car was a 2007 Lambourghini Murcielago LP640 in silver and I was just like _WOW that's a nice car!_ And thought twice about opening my mouth.

We got in and I just sat there for a while before beginning to talk, and we both decided that we'd play 20 questions together...except...it was more like 100.

"So, what's your favorite color, Bella?" He said smiling his dazzling smile. With that smile, he could make me forget anything...

"Whaaa-whaa-what? Oh! Uhhhhhmmm... they change daily." What's he gonna get from that? Huh!

"...Well what is it now?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Emerald green." Okay, now seriously the look on his face is priceless! He looks completely confused and it looks like he thinks I'm outta my mind.

"Why is that? Light green, sure, but emerald green? For a girl? You? I thought..."

"It's the color of your eyes!" I accidently blurted out. _Great, nice one Bella. Ugghhhh! Why can't I be myself? This is so stupid... _I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks, warming them as I turned my face down, but was surprised when he reached out his hand and lifted my chin up to face me. I was trying so hard not to look at him, but when he asked me, I couldn't help but listen to him. As I looked into his eyes, I felt as if I were in heaven, his eyes smothering me, and then he leaned in, and kissed me! _OHMYGOD! EDWARD CULLEN IS KISSING ME!! GAHHHH! I COULD MELT!_ When we pulled apart, I was so far on cloud nine...well to me it seemed so good I was on cloud one-hundred, that I almost didn't hear the bell ring! _Wait. The bell! School is over?! Oh, Shit..._

"Edward, school is over! We..." He put his hands on my lips and looked me in the eye with this funny expression I thought I only saw my parents, Rose's parents, and Alice's parents share... but the look soon disappeared as more and more people started to appear, and his happy-go-lucky face and expression turned hard and cold. Almost as if he were mad or frustrated or whatever. He was furrowing his brows and tugged at my hands and that was when I heard it. A rapid tapping at the door. Well, I'm not sure I'd call it tapping, but it was more like rapping and pounding. On my side of the car. I slowly turned around to see _it_. Right then, at that very exact moment, I really wished I wasn't here now. But now, as I feel water in my eyes, and think over what had just happened, and about this morning, I can't _believe_ it. I can't believe I forgot _HER_.

_Tanya._

_

* * *

_**Sooooooooooooo. How did you guys like it? Was it good? Tell me, remember ****5 reviews, and I start the next chapter. I know I seem like I'm bad at updating, but it was all that shit. I'm WAY better now, and I promise to update at least twice a month if not more! And just to let you all know, I was gonna post this chapter tommorrow, but I figured you would all be trick-o-treating?! Hahaha. Well. At least out to get free candy...I know I am! LOL. Okay. Anyways. Yeah. Sorry and I promise to update faster and I'll stay true to my word. Well SYS!! [thats 'see you soon' for those of you that don't know!] (By the way, this chapter is my longest yet! 4,000 words! You sure are some lucky readers...(:  
**

**[RebellicVampireQT]**


	4. Author's Note 1

Discontinuation

Okay...guys I think that maybe I'm gonna do a discontinuation for this story, sorry guys, but so many things have happened to me and I dont think that I can make this story the fun, bubbly story that its supposed to be, and I dont think thats right for this kind of story. I can TRY if you guys REALLY wanna see what happens to Bella and Edward cus I already know what's gonna happen, but I think I might not like...finish it and like...get it on the net.

If you think that you would like to have me finish the story, tell me in a review please. Or email me, either way works, I just need a response by January 1, 2009.

If no response is given to me, I will discontinue to write this story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but yeah. Also, I would like to have you guys know that I'm changing my account User.  
My new account user will be posted as a chapter soon. Thank You and please reply quickly, that way if you DO still want the chapter, I'll get it finished by the New Year :)

[RebellicVampireQT]


	5. Author's Note 2

Okay, so I have decided to continue updating for this story.

The next chapter will be up, at the latest, New Year's day.

That's January 1, 2009 :DD

For now, please do me the favor or reading my other story

**If I Open Up My Heart To You (IIOUMHTY) !**

This story is under my newer username/account

**book-nerdd**

Thank you guys for having faith in me and keep putting this  
story on alert ! And Don't forget to review!

Also, a shout-out to **My Blood Bring the VAMPS TO ME  
my very appreciated anon. reviewer for being sooooo enthusiastic about that story !**

Also to  
**xAngel-Of-Nightx  
november21  
_twilighter1918  
_reader13lovesbooks  
_Maaya-Neyha  
_****HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**

**__****Thank you guys so much and I appreciate you guys a lot for reviewing  
YOU GUYS KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND I WILL DO MY BEST WITH THE STORY!! :DD **


	6. Like, OHMIGOD!

**Disclaimer: I dO NOt OWN thiS StORY'S ChARACtERS. Stephanie Meyer does, so unfortunately for me, I have to deal with the fact that Edward Cullen is not mine. :( BUT, I have **_borrowed_** her characters, and am having them do my bidding in this story here. :) **

**AN: I am VERY disappointed with you guys! (Minus my faithful reviewers, **xAngel-Of-Nightx**, and **Emoeverafter**, whom I LOVE very mucho for REVIEWING continuously! :) AND the people who TRIED to get this chapter out by reviewing!) ANYWHO, here's the promised chapter. 10 reviews requested. I would also like to thank the people who favorite and alert this story! You are also loved! 3* (that's my computer heart cus the first part of it doesn't work on fanfiction!) XD NOW READ and make sure...10 REVIEWS! Thanks!**

**RATING: M (for mature content...not TOO intense, but enough mentioned to be considered illegal..hahahhah. jk :P) I was a little pissy when I wrote this, so there are a whole bunch of bad things being done here... try not to be too mad at everyone. :)**

**(PS: I know it's a little short, but it's sort of a filler and I had to re-write it because my computer lost the file :/ but I just wanted to get this up here for you guys that reviewd for me. I totally enjoyed reading them :) AND to the person who wrote that anon. review to my other story, **If I Open Up My Heart To You**, are you serious?! Flaming me on it, but not being "man" enough to stick by it? What kind of person are you?! And that goes to anyone out there. Don't like my story, don't read it! Then don't go off telling me in an anon. review that you just wasted "blahblahblah" amount of time reading it! You have to be stupid to have read it through if you didn't like it! DUHHH! Okay, enough ranting, everyone who enjoys my story, and who reviewed, thanks, and ENJOY!****)**

* * *

**When Beauties and Hawties Collide  
**Chapter Four, Like, OHMIGOD!!

**TPOV Tanya Point Of View**

Oh My God. What the HELL is that. That. That. THING doing there with my Eddie-Poo?! Who the hell does she think she is, walking up to him and sitting next to him, just like that?! Urghh! AND they're in _his car_ sitting about an inch apart! For all I know, she could have laid a move on him... but then again, look at his face. He must not have liked it either though, because then she leaned back really far away, and like, turned to look at me.

Hah. You should have _seen_ her face. She probably thought that I was going to like... beat the crap out of her or something. But she was wrong, _I_ wasn't going to do any of that. Edward would do that for me. He already knows that I wouldn't do any of that and it was just amazing. It's like. We had a connection or something. Like we had this sort of telepathy thing. You know. Those one things where you already know what that person is thinking, even if they didn't say anything. Well, ANYWAYS. I was just about to burst, but then, I heard talking, well, shouting, and then surprisingly, she just up and left and it looked like she was about to burst into tears. All Edward did was sit there, with a sad expression on his face.

OH WELL. I was going to change that... but first, let a girl have her fun. I got into the car, and put on what I call my "hard-to-get sex kitten" act on.

"Hey, Eddieeeee.... What was that all about?" I purred dragging out the "e" more longer than normal, all the while hiking up my skirt until you could see the thin little piece of fabric from my red lacy thong, and giving him a sexy staredown. I hadn't done _it_ in a long time. Well...about a minute before I got here, but I was craving more. People called me a slut, whore, or whatever word, but I got along. OH, I got along all right, I got along PERFECT. I mean, come one, look at me! ANYWAYS, I was fine blowing. I LOVED water, air, bed, and upside down sex. It was thrilling! ANYWAYS, I took my own newly french manicured tips, that I did myself, obviously since they looked terrific, and grabbed his hand and brought it over to the little piece of fabric. The only little thing that was blocking his large hands from me. I was going to make him give me a hand job. I knew that he could do the very best at it, and had imagined taking his hand, removing my little thong, and pretty much throwing his hand into me. He would look at me, shocked, probably thinking that someone like HIM shouldn't be fucking me. But, still, I wanted him. I wanted him because he was... well, because he was one of the only guys I hadn't fucked at the school. And that was bugging me. I mean, come on! I fucked every guy, teacher, and HELL, I'd even blew the principal's a few times!

But then, he did something that not even I expected he would. He took him hand out from me, and was basically walking away from me. He got out of his car and came around to my side with a smile on his face. I thought for a second that he was going to totally make me _eat him alive_, making many of my fantasies come true. But damn, all he did was smile, looking sexy, and opened the car door, grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me out of the car.

"Tanya, get the hell away from me! I do not appreciate you doing that sort of thing! I don't love you. I don't want to do any of that with you. Hell, I don't even LIKE you! So fuck off, and leave me the hell alone!" He yelled at me. I was so shocked, it took me a little while to process everything, and when I finally did, I guess you can say that I wasn't really surprised to see him walk away from me. They always did. But they ALWAYS come back.

I smiled and walked away, not caring that many people were staring at me and some at him. I had a plan in case Edward didn't come crawling back to me, oh I had a plan!

* * *

**EPOV Edward Point of View**

_I can't BELIEVE Tanya would do something like that! See, that's why I didn't like girls like her. Girls that always thought that they could get away with anything. Girls that were always pining for men and "doing it". They annoy the crap out of me! Girls that weren't Bel--_OH MY GOD!_ I have to stop thinking like that. She's not even my girlfriend...yet._ It was then that I knew many thing. One, that I had feelings for Bella that I couldn't stop them anymore. I knew that I liked her and I knew that I would do anything in the world to have her, even though she may be too perfect to me, and that no one would ever deserve her, but I had to put up an act for a little...until. My BIG plan that would make Bella fall for me. It will all be...

* * *

**BPOV Bella Point of View**

Tanya. I can't believe that I even forgot about Tanya. Let me tell you a bit more about Tanya. She has been trying to take over my life since forever. Only trying to steal my thunder. Take away every little thing that I had, some of those things worked... not so well and most of them worked better for me than for her, and rarely, she won. Rarely. But this ONE time, I wished that she didn't win. I wished that Edward would actually be different than the other guys she's slept with. Which was probably like half the school's population of males since everyone already knew her status. It was obvious that they were going to do it. I saw the look in Tanya's eyes, when I turned around, and I knew exactly what she was going to do. Whenever she did that, all the guys had really no choice...well actually, correction, they make the _wrong_ choice, and sleep with her. Believe me, I know. I mean, I'm not just assuming, but I _KNOW_. And whether you believe it or not, we were all friends. **ALL** of us.

Me, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Megan, Angela, Christie, Vicki, Tiffany, and Michelle. The twelve of us had grew up with rich parents. All of us were pretty much counted as one. We all knew where each one another was, and we were all honest and true to each other. We used to be the best of friends, have the best sleepovers, tell all of our secrets and hint clues when we liked a new boy. Key words: _used to_.

Everything changed when Tiffany and Michelle (who were twin sisters) moved with their parents to France, where we lost contact with them since they each had no cell phones since their parents thought that cellular devices were of no good use and said "You guys can always visit each other anyways, there's no use calling each other!" but little did they know we couldn't. They died after they were victims in a serial killing spree kind of hunt. Some crazed guy was after them and had ended up killing their family and there whole line. No one in their blood line was alive anymore.

Vicki, Christie, and Megan ended up cheating on their boyfriends with each other's and themselves, and ended up fighting and that led to them fiercely kissing and the six of them ended up having a gangbang and having orgies. They apologized about being "like that" but we still loved them and we talked...every once in a while when our parents heard anything from Las Vegas, where they were the famous/popular stipper/pornstars.

Angela decided that there was too much drama and she was going to be "out" of the group. Although we were a little mad that she did that to us, we all understood that there really was a whole bunch of things really wrong, and we forgave her for it. We wave to each other every once in a while when we pass in the halls, but not that much interaction was made with her.

Then, there was just me, Alice, Rose, Jess, Lauren, and Tanya. We stuck together for a little and it then came to the point where we all had boyfriends. WELL, leave it up to Tanya to break up everyone. She ended up hosting a party in the seventh grade called "TESCSSSHP", pronounced "TESHP". At this _TESHP_, it was everyone at school invited, but little did we know that Tanya had given herself, Lauren, Jessica, and all of the boyfriends (including ours) a special key, where it opened up to a room, where well, lets just say that no one in that room left as a virgin.

When Alice, Rose, and I found out, we were too mad to be sad, and just gave up on guys, and we started hating Tanya, Jess and Lauren for doing this. From seventh grade on, every student found out about Tanya losing her V-Card during her TESHP and wanted to see "how good she was". By the start of the eighth grade, Tanya had slept with just about every student in our grade, at least once. By the end, it she slept with almost every guy in the school. Teachers included. It was only obvious she was going to do the same thing in high school.

Anyways. I still just can't believe that she would have to take Edward too! He.. I... SHE IS NOT GOING TO GET HIM!

After I thought back on all of the things that Tanya had did, I decided that I was going to get Edward in the end. I thought out a plan and it was going to happen. For now, I just had to pretend that I really don't care, but then have private moments with Edward and Tanya will be unsuspecting, and then BAM! It will hit her like a ton of bricks.

I started getting really excited and as soon as I got the plan thought up in my head, I dashed home to tell the girls...well Alice and Rosalie... my plan. I knew it was going to work. Well, I HOPED.

**

* * *

**

**So, everyone is getting plans ready, huh? Make the next chapter better than this and ensure that everything will be okay...give me at least 10 reviews by the time I update again. AND, don't you all wonder what "TESCSSSHP"? Ask in a review if you really want to know. I'm not putting it in the story. :) Unless enough of you guys are interested in it, then maybe, MAYBE I'll put it in the story as 2-4 bonus chapters as ...maybe a flashback to when the party takes place. Okay, thanks. 10 reviews, you guys! :)**

**Oh yeah, sorry about not posting when I said I would :( I lost computer rights and my computer wouldn't let me update it when I tried so I couldn't get it up before the new year. Hope you guys enjoy it now, though! Be sure to check out my other story, IIOUMHTY! :) Thanks! BYE!**


	7. Planning and Explanations

**AN: LOL. Okay, so obviously you guys like PMs more than reviews. That's cool too.. HAHA, but anyways, to the story ! And I'm sorry about the ABSURD lateness of this! SOrry to keep you all waiting! :( I hope you don't hate me too much and you like me enough to read this chapter and review for me... :/**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT !

* * *

**

**When Beauties and Hawties Collide  
**Chapter Five, Planning

**BPOV** **(Bella Point of View)**

As I pulled up the driveway, I began making more and more plans about the Edward plan, which I was going to call "Sparkle". Operation Sparkle. I know, its weird, but it's cool at the same time. It's like whenever me and Edward look at each other, he sparkles, and it's not just his eyes, it's everything about him.

When I walked up to the door, I was rushed by two blobs of blonde and black, almost toppling me over. "WHOAH! What's wrong, you guys?" I said, breathless after having all of the air in my body pressed out of me.

"Bella, where the hell were you?! We were looking all over for you and after you up and disappear, what the hell do you expect us to think? We thought you were killed! That you were mugged and that you were… you were… BELLA!" Alice rushed the words together so rapidly that it took me a little longer to decipher what she was saying.

"Alice, chill, I was just going to tell you! It's about Edward. Well, most of it is. Mostly, it's about Tanya. Well. I don't know. Its about both of them! Just.. Err." And it was then that I explained everything to them and right after I got to the word "plan", Rose stopped me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you ever learn?" She asked wonderingly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"BELLA! We've got to make him jealous, we're going to make him want you, crave you, but first, we need a plan!" She exclaimed and then she began talking to Alice and they began re-planning what I had already planned. Well, leave it to them to spoil all of the planning for me. Well, at least Rose is super good at making plans like this, that's how she got every single guy that she wanted. I turned away from them and headed to the couches, leaving Rose and Alice talking animatedly about the marvelous plan about to commence.

When suddenly I heard them stop talking, I knew that they had probably devised a foul-proof plan that would win the heart of Edward Cullen.

"Okay, Bella. Alice and I have discussed this situation through and through. The only way to do this is to go out with Jacob Black."

"Uhh, Rose, I think that's going to be a problem, Jake HATES me, possibly LOATHES me! Don't you remember?" I told her, feeling saddened now that I had just reminded myself of the speech that I gave earlier the day before that Jacob was audience for yesterday.

"Actually, me and Alice have already called him to talk to him about it, that's kinda why we were wondering where you were. He wanted to talk to you. In fact, I think you should call him now! Here, use my cell!" She said a little too vibrantly as she dug in her purse in search for her phone.

"What else has happened "since I was gone"? Jeez, you guys, it's like information after information!" I said, trying to side-track them by accusing them, hoping that it would FINALLY get by Alice or Rose.

"Uhh, we're going to camp! But that's besides the point! Call Jake. Now." She said, almost glaring at me now. _ Dang it, I knew that it wouldn't work. Sigh. At least it was worth a try. _Hesitantly, I took her phone, went to the contacts and stopped one I reached the J's and finally Jacob Black's name stood there in all it's bold letter, all caps glory.

"Go on, call him. Come on Rose, let's give Bella some privacy." And with that, I was left alone. Minus, Rosalie's phone and Jake's name on it. _Breathe. Okay. Hopefully Alice and Rose HAVE actually talked to him and made everything right. Maybe…_

"Jacob Black," I froze. "Hello? Who's there? Rosalie?"

"Uhh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh J-j-ja-ja-jake." I stuttered, getting mad at myself that I actually couldn't form a coherent sentence at a time like this where my words were actually important and meant something.

"Bella?"

"…"

"Bella, come on, I know it's you. Talk to me."

"Jake.. look, about yesterday, I'm really sorry!" And then all the tears came and fell quickly from my face and with the tears followed everything. "Look, it's not my fault, I was just getting mad at Rosalie because she did her normal teasing thing and then Alice, and …I'm sorry Jake, I really didn't mean it and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm sor-"

"Bella," He interrupted, trying to get my attention, but I wouldn't let him.

"I know, I know, it's all my fault, you don't want to ever talk to me again. I'm sorry. You can delete my number. I won't call you ever again." And with that I hung up, all my tears bursting out.

"Nothing in this world can stop us tonight. I can do what she can do better." Paris Hilton's "Nothing in This World" was playing from Rosalie's phone, indicating that there was a call. I looked through my tears at the caller ID and stopped crying to answer it.

"J-j-jake?" I sobbed, pitifully.

"Bella. Bella, please, listen to ONE word I'm saying!" He raised his voice, something he did when he was getting antsy. "Jeez, girls talk a lot and don't let anyyyyyone say anyyyything!" He muttered under his breath to what I think was meant for just himself.

"Look, Bella, you need to calm down, and listen to what I have to say. It's okay, I get it and it's alright. In fact, I'm glad you called, I want us to be friends, and… I've met someone else. She doesn't go to our school, but she is really just, amazing Bella, and I would tell you everything about her but Billy needs to use my phone, so I'm going to make this quick. Alice and Rosalie just filled me in earlier about Mr McDreamy, and I wanted to tell you personally.. I'M SO IN! As long as I meet the guy first and know that he isn't a dick and.. oh, Billy's glaring at me now, better give up the phone now, okay? Talk to you later, alright? And please call, I'd be lonely if you didn't."

"Okay, Jake, thanks, that really feels a lot better, knowing that you aren't mad at me. I'm really happy for you and I'll let Billy have the phone now, be sure to text me later though! Bye!" I said, feeling and probably looking visibly better.

"Bye, Bella!" I closed the phone and walked to the kitchen only to hear scrambling feet and loud screeches before I finally got there, seeing both Rosalie and Alice sitting on the bar stools with big cheesy smiles on their faces.

"So I see that you guys have taken to.. informing yourselves of the information first-hand.. just to save me time from explaining it all to you, right?" I glared, a smile playing at my lips as to show them that I wasn't really mad, but to show them that I had caught them.

"Actually…"

"Uhm…"

"Rightttt, anyways, what's this about the camping?" I asked, wondering what the heck we were going to do camping and why and all that.

"OH! Right, well, it's this thing for Biology that's extra credit if you can go the whole week without using any form of technology or electronics in an unknown place, then you can pass the class without taking the final for the year. And if you chose, you can pick the people you're going with… and so we signed up!" Alice chirped happily.

"Yeah! It's going to be so awesome Bella! We're going to be able to go to camp and we're going to be with each other all the while being able to use it as our final year exam! In fact, I think we might just be able to use this as a way to get away from high school for a while and be out on our own." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Okay… that's a little weird though, you know, how it's this early in the year, I mean it's only the second day of school, so I don't think that… I don't know you guys." I said after more careful thought. Why would they do that? Put the final exam replacement so early in the year…

"Alice, that's right, where did you get this? Are you sure that this isn't just a trick from …other people?" Rosalie asked, now confused, since I had just pointed out the odd fact.

"Uhhm, actually, I have no idea, but I think that we should still take the opportunity to do this. I think it will be great! Hmmph." Alice huffed, stunned that we would question her about something that she wanted- she was usually right about everything that she told us, and everything was right about this.

"Fine, fine, Alice, we'll go." I said, instantly regretting it as she crashed into me with a gigantic hug that nearly knocked the air out of me once again. When she released me, she went into all out pouting at Rosalie, while Rose just glared off into cyberspace as she looked away, a smile at her lips. I could tell from the smile on her lips though, that she was only doing this to make Alice pout and that she was going to go too.

"Okay, okay! Alice, you know I wouldn't let you guys go on your own! Why would I miss out on the fun of bugs, mosquitoes, and …all that?" She rolled her eyes and then it quiet, we all looked at each other and did the most cliché thing at this time- laughed!

We were only interrupted when a knock came at the door reminding us of the limo that we had outside, waiting to take us to dinner. But then when Alice went to open up the door, instead of seeing our limo driver, it was someone else. Alice, jaw-dropped, stood there, unable to make out any words. Rosalie, behind me was growing very impatient.

"Alice, what the hell, move out of the way! Who is it?" She shoved Alice out of the doorway.

"Hello." The voice said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh..My…God."

* * *

**AN: I'm super sorry that it's really short, but I just wanted to give you guys something before I updated again. I think I know where I want to go with this story now and I want to know if you guys liked it! So? What do you think? Who's at the door that's making Alice speechless, and Rosalie in shock? Review, review, review! :) Update coming… next week at the latest, probably a lot longer than this! XD**


	8. Author's Note 3

Okay, this is it. I'm finally going to put this story  
on hiatus, on-hold.. just.. quit writing for it now.  
I don't get any reviews, PMs, nothing, nada, ziltch,  
so I'm sorry for my THREE reviewers out of the FIFTY alerts/favorites  
and over THREE HUNDRED hits. You are just going to have to wait,  
unless you PM me and then I will give you what I have of the next chapter.  
Sorry to all those readers out there. To try and convince me to write for this story,  
I would like 7 reviews. That's right, ONLY seven.

~ATotalEclipseOfTheHeart~


	9. Author's Note 4

Just wanted to say, I'm back, and a new chapter is gonna be posted within a few hours.  
It's going to be really short, and just a filler really, but it gets the story moving a little  
and into the camping part so I can start with them going to the camp in the next chapter.  
Sorry for all the BLAH, and the lack of updates. BLURHBLES, I suck at updating. :P

* * *

__ATotalEclipseOfTheHeart. *3


	10. Damnit, Shut up!

**AN: I'M ALIVE! I LIVE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SHORT …fillerish chappie … ! :P Heh, it kinda flops POV a lot, and there's not really much here, this was what should have been added to the last bit of the other one I believe… BLAH! This story's really not supposed to be this bad, promise I'll clean it up and by the end all loose ends will be picked up… I have big ideas for this story if you guys stick with me on it! Anyways, move on the the disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER! Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Now move on to the story… LOL.

* * *

**

**When Beauties and Hawties Collide  
**Chapter Six, Damnit, shut up!

**BPOV** **(Bella Point of View)**

I gasped, stunned. When I opened the door, I didn't expect it to be Edward! I wasn't ready for this yet! I don't think I can do this! With my eyes wide-open, I slammed the door in his face before he got a chance to say anything.

With my back against the wall, I was met with Alice and Rosalie staring after the door and me, shocked. I guess none of the both of them expected that either.

"Bella!" Alice screeched, snapping out of it.

"What?! I'm not gonna open it, and neither are you!" I shouted, barricading the door, trying to keep pixie-girl away from it. She could not open the door, she wouldn't!

"BELLA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "NO!" "WHY NOT, Dangit, open it!" "NO ALICE!"

"Damnit, shut up!" Everyone froze.

With what seemed like all of the force she had, Rosalie shoved us both to the side, sending us crashing into each other. "Move!" And with that, she opened the door.

"HA!" Alice exclaimed, joyed that Rose did what she wanted, seemingly forgetting that someone outside –Edward- had told us to... shut up?

I stayed silent on the floor as I watched as Rose walked outside, and I became temporarily confused. Why would she go outside? And more importantly, what happened to Edward?!

* * *

**EPOV (Edward Point of View)**

When Bella slammed the door in my face, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if she was still mad at me about the whole Tanya thing, but what could I do? Tanya WAS at the time, my "girlfriend", thanks to my sad, sad brothers, so what could I do? Neglect her? _Yes._ No…_ Yes… you could have neglected her for who she was, and then who would have your angel now? That's right… you would…_ "Damnit, shut up!" Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud! What if she heard me?! Crap, crap, crap, I can't have her thinking I told her to shut up! Without much organized thought and planning, I jumped into her bushes and accidently missed, crashing into the fence and breaking it, falling into the neighbor's side where a big, huge, ferocious german shepard barked loudly at me. _Ohh, the luck I have… _was the last thought I had before I bolted out of there faster than the speed of light!

* * *

**BPOV (Bella Point of View)**

After Rose stepped outside, I got up from my place on the floor, knocking over Alice to get to where Rosalie was to see what happened that made her go outside, just in time to see… Jack chasing a freaked out Edward into Edward's car. To be honest, that was hilarious! I didn't know whether to freak out that Edward was being chased or to start laughing at the funny sight in front of me. Jack was actually a pretty vicious dog and he was very protective of his area… which makes me come to wonder how…

And then I saw it. The big huge hole in the fence where Edward must of fell into and broke, because Jack couldn't've? Could he?

Just as I was turning around, I saw Edward turn around and look back at our house, and briefly, we made eye-contact. I didn't know what to think, but I quickly turned my back on him and went into the house. Rose and Alice giggled their ways in, having seen the whole thing with me.

* * *

**AN: Again, super duper short filler. I just thought I'd post it anyways 'cus otherwise, I don't know when I would ever get it up… :P Enjoyy. Hope you guys like it.. If not, I'm working on the camping chapter now and it's gonna hopefully be a real chapter, so yeeeeaahh, thanks for stickin' with me still. Love you guys. (:**


End file.
